


#93 - Coin

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [93]
Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gen, Heaven, Money, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: coin, Kenren.  No beta.





	#93 - Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: coin, Kenren. No beta.

It was a flat disk of dull bronze, with a square hole in the center and characters that Kenren couldn't make out around that. "So what's this supposed to mean?" he asked Tenpou.

Tenpou adjusted his glasses and peered at the characters. "Ah. It just says that this is a valid coin and that it was made in a certain time period."

Kenren tossed it upward and caught it. "Is it worth anything?"

Tenpou smiled mirthlessly at the magically created gardens and divine palaces of Heaven, the miles of sterile beauty with not a market to be seen. "Not here."


End file.
